


【VD】[R18]灵魂双子

by olongzaza



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-14 05:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olongzaza/pseuds/olongzaza
Summary: 【R18】[AU]，有点oocABO设定：Alpha/Beta/Omega因父母意外双故，失散的双子被不同的人收留，一个被社会顶尖的蒙德斯家族收养，另一个被好心的妮尔婆婆收养。五岁就已经分开的双子长大后并不知道对方……即使生而为Omega，也不能阻止我拥抱你。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 中途把之前ABO的脑洞补了，短篇，分成两篇完结，意想不到的搭配！

“你听说过灵魂伴侣吗？”  
“有啊，听说从一出生就是命中注定的一对呢！”  
“是啊，听说会互相吸引到死。”  
“好羡慕啊……”  
当时，作为一个顶尖存在外加极度洁癖的Omega，没错，一个社会顶尖层次的Omega，维吉尔对这段偶然听到的话嗤之以鼻。  
  
  
现在，维吉尔回想起这段不知在猴年马月听到的对话，露出难以置信的表情。但事实摆在眼前，他无法不相信。  
没来由的，他正在被眼前的人所吸引。  
这个在酒店捡的，和他长得极其相似的Alpha。一个冒冒失失的酒店服务员。  
在他看到他，或者他看到他时，心跳都快要静止了。  
然后这个Alpha很丢脸的晕了，维吉尔把他拖进了房间。  
  
  
维吉尔仔细地盯着这个Alpha，嗅到空气中弥漫着的浓厚气味，皱眉，俯下身，看了看Alpha挂在胸前的名牌：Tony。  
平民吗？  
维吉尔这么想着，压着眉，转身去桌子上拿药，抑制发情的药。即使自制力强如维吉尔，也无法抵抗来自灵魂Alpha的吸引力。  
吃完药，他拨打了个电话：“Mundus，今晚不过去吃饭，推掉。”  
“什……”对面那头还没传来声音，电话就挂了，任它再怎么响，维吉尔也不接，最后干脆关机了。  
然后，他拿起另一个手机，拍了张照，发了条短信：查一个人，Tony。  
交代完事情，维吉尔给托尼披上自己的大衣，盖住脸，把他横抱起来，出门。  
来到酒店前台，前台的服务员态度亲和，对于维吉尔是否抱着个人视若无睹，只是那若有若无飘散出来的味道让她皱了下眉，纯然当是怀里的人散发出来的。  
“Dante先生，您要退房吗？”  
“嗯，快点。顺便把车开过来。”维吉尔有点不耐烦。  
“好的，房间已经退好，您一路顺风。”  
一路上，丝毫没有任何人怀疑，很顺利地带着托尼回到了家，一个在郊外的别墅。  
  
  
  
  
  
夜凉如水，夜雨敲窗，托尼在淅淅淋淋的雨声中醒来。  
“醒了？”旁边一个优雅尊贵的白发男人这样问。  
托尼躺在床上，迷迷糊糊地眨了眨眼，努力地对焦。他想用手搓一搓眼睛，发现双手被什么柔软的东西束缚住了，无法动弹。他动动脚，也是同样的状况。他被大字型拷在了床上。他转过头，看着男人模糊不清的侧脸，动了动喉咙，干燥无比。  
“Tony，Beta，25岁，从小住在，偏僻山村，因养母Nell住院，到城市打工。”男人坐在椅子上，翻阅着手上的资料，慢吞吞地念着。  
托尼惊愕地从男人嘴里听到自己的信息，迷惑不解的脸上浮现出一丝慌乱。  
念完，男人把资料扔到一边，作了一个总结：“看来你这些年藏得不错。”然后起身，向托尼走来，居高临下地看着他，优雅地张开唇齿：“Vergil，不对…”  
托尼蓦地睁大眼睛，他震惊的不只是他的话语，还有那像是一个模子里出来的容颜。但更让他震惊的，还在后面。  
男人看着他，眼神暗了暗，俯在他耳边，接着道：“好久不见，Dante。”  
低沉的嗓音串进但丁的耳朵，惹得一阵瘙痒难耐。盯着眼前和自己长得几乎一模一样的男人，嗅到他身上散发着的若有若无的香气，心脏疯狂跳动。但丁沉默了一会，尽量安抚自己的情绪，从混沌的脑袋里，搜刮到一个风尘仆仆的名字：“V...er…gil？”嘶哑的声音掩盖了准确的读音，但维吉尔不难听出这个掩盖了二十几年的、属于自己的名字，他用手指剥开但丁额前挡眼的碎发，命令道：“对，再叫一次。”  
“放…开我！”熏人的气味从维吉尔身上四散，但丁想避开这股味道，挣扎了下，发现自己全身无力，透着虚汗。  
维吉尔也闻到了但丁身上浓厚的荷尔蒙，皱着眉转身远离，并好心解释：“你刚退烧。”  
但丁看着维吉尔远离，咽了咽口水，喉咙舒缓了许多：“为什么…？你想干什么？”  
“为了……”不再让你逃跑。  
维吉尔压下眼神，喝了口放在桌子上的咖啡，定了定心神，继续：“你和我。现在你只有一种选择，留在这里。”  
但丁看着这个对他来说，已经成为回忆的哥哥，陷入思考和情欲，两难的漩涡。  
“不，不对，Nell在等我。”  
“她已经被转送去最好的医院，接受最好的治疗。”  
“我……”但丁不是不相信维吉尔的话，可他被满房间的信息素包围，理智几乎要离线，唯一的理由也不足以支撑。  
没想到，时隔二十年的兄弟再相见，是这样的展开。  
“Dante，你要再抛弃我一次？”维吉尔深深地皱眉，他害怕听到答案。  
“我……”  
维吉尔打断他的回答：“我没再吃药，知道意味着什么吗？”  
但丁作为一个Alpha，当然知道，一个Omega没有吃药，意味着什么，他有点惊慌：“你疯了吗？我…我是Alpha！”  
“我知道。”  
听着维吉尔仿佛禁欲的声音，但丁感觉几乎要喷火，但好在有手链拷着，才没有冲上去，灵魂伴侣强烈的吸引力简直让他欲罢不能。  
维吉尔冒着汗，同样的难受，他放下杯子，来到但丁床边，一点一点地解开但丁的衣服。  
一丝丝凉气串入但丁的身体，维吉尔的手时不时碰到他的皮肤，就像点点星火，撩起更大一片火海。  
接着，维吉尔脱下自己的外套，把脖颈暴露在但丁的面前。但丁倒吸一口凉气，咬着牙，剧烈呼吸：“你！”  
“咬吧。”维吉尔命令。  
但丁强硬地别过头，闭上眼，充耳不闻。  
“那我就做到你咬为止。”维吉尔也不恼，用手指慢悠悠地把玩但丁胸前的粉嫩。  
但丁呼吸一滞，难以置信地看着维吉尔。他挣扎着想挣脱，但被拷着的他，只能无奈地接受这一切。他愤怒地看向维吉尔，但在情欲作祟下，杀伤力减了一大半不说，看起来更像是调情。  
维吉尔看他起反应，更加卖力地逗弄起来。  
“不，别弄了！”但丁嘶哑的声音听起来一点都不动人。  
维吉尔蹙起眉头，压下眼底的情欲，拿起床头的水杯，喝了几口。一小股清水从杯子与嘴唇的缝隙中流出。  
但丁舔了舔有点干涩的嘴唇，看着那一股小水流流过维吉尔的下巴，滑过喉结，去向衣服底下不知名的地方。  
渴！但丁几乎要抓狂，挣扎得铁链匡匡响。  
维吉尔边喝着水，边留意他。看他微微挣开嘴巴喘气，抓住机会，掐住他的下巴就堵了上去。  
一丝丝清水被输送进喉咙，但丁睁大眼睛，不自觉地吞咽着，或许是因为维吉尔之前喝过咖啡的缘故，水里混着一股独有的咖啡味道。但丁喝完了，还觉得不够，贪婪地伸出舌头去里面探，想要吸取更多，可一碰到里面热得发烫的舌头，就又缩了回来。维吉尔哪肯放过他，立刻追着攻略进去。灵活的舌头在但丁嘴里你追我躲，分泌过多的唾液从两人的交合处溢出，有着说不出的色情。  
但丁被吻得不知所措，脸色潮红，眼睛早已染上情欲的雾气，泪珠染湿了睫毛，挣扎着滴落。终于，维吉尔放过他，拉出的银丝有着说不出的淫秽，看得但丁竟不自觉地舔了舔唇。  
维吉尔看见了他的小动作，压抑住高涨地欲火，用低沉而又充满情欲的声音明知故问：“还要？”  
但丁想拒绝，可身体好像不受控制了般，很自觉地张开了嘴巴。  
“很好。”  
维吉尔又喝了一口水，往但丁嘴里送。  
唇舌交叠，水声汩汩，不难想象，诺大的房间里即将要上演的情事。  
……  
  
————TBC————


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *[R18]警告

维吉尔咬住但丁的耳朵，玩味地舔着。  
“哈…”但丁喘息着，昔日里明亮的眼眸早已染上情欲的雾气，瞳仁几乎离散。他难以抑制地舔了舔摆在面前的诱人脖颈，然后贴在上面忘我地吸允，用牙齿轻轻触碰。  
感受到身前的人顿了一刹…  
咬他！  
不！不行！  
与情欲的搏斗异常艰辛，但丁扭曲着脸，艰难地放开维吉尔的脖颈，把头撇向一边，紧闭双唇，以为这样就可以逃开一切。  
浓烈的信息素入侵着他的身体，鞭挞着他脆弱的理智，几乎崩断。下腹的燥火燃烧着、叫器着，无法得到舒缓。突然，一只手抚上他燥热的源头，但丁几欲崩离。他挣扎着想逃开，但身体和理智并不在一条水平线。他弓起腰，哭泣着上下挺动，小小的自尊心被慢慢碾碎，坠进快感的深渊。  
“…不！”难过，悲伤，愤怒，各种情绪混杂在一起，也抵不住情欲一马当先。  
但丁崩溃着释放，源源不断地射进维吉尔手中。  
“不愧是Alpha。”不知是嘲讽还是夸赞，维吉尔抬手，看着满手的白浊，用舌舔了舔，情欲似乎压下几分。  
果然，中和信息素，就要Alpha的体液，精液效果最好。  
维吉尔很不满这个结果，这并不是他想要的完美答案。但他不得不接受这该死的命运，因为他是但丁的Omega。在维吉尔二十几年的人生里，很神奇地没有对任何一个Alpha发情过，甚至抗拒。他一直完美地扮演着Alpha，直至遇到但丁……曾经找寻了无数次的弟弟。他不得不相信，这就是命运。  
但丁短暂地失去了意识，还在不断地释放着。突然，有什么温暖湿润的东西包裹了他，他情不自禁地往里再送一送，舒服地闷哼一声。  
Alpha的释放，量多，持久，绵长，这是为了让Omega提高孕育的几率。  
维吉尔挑眉，承受着但丁在他嘴里微微挺动，耐心地吸允、吞咽，但丁的所有，感觉身体的燥热有了一丝缓解。他放开但丁的坚挺，转而攻陷某个隐蔽之处。一根手指末入一截，疼痛让但丁挣扎着惊醒：“不！不要！”但也仅仅是末入一截，紧致的甬道便寸步难行。维吉尔拧紧眉头，转而把手指伸进自己的体内，捣鼓两下，便把粘满淫液的手指再次插进但丁体内。这次，维吉尔的手指很顺利地破入但丁的身体。  
呵，Omega的体液真好用，堪比最强力地催情药和润滑剂，维吉尔在心理暗暗自嘲。手指便像蛇一样灵活地摸索起来，一点一点地转动、按压内壁。  
“嗬啊…疼！”但丁脸上透着痛苦，但始终夹杂着情欲。  
Alpha的后庭天生就不具备作情事的条件，因此一时也难以开发。但维吉尔并不恼，他慢慢细心地研磨，耐心地感受身下人一点一滴的变化。  
但丁脸上布满着内心的挣扎，痛并渴望着。他知道接下来会发生什么，他即将被一个Omega强暴，被维吉尔…他的哥哥……  
他叫喊着、哭泣着反抗，但毫无作用。  
在维吉尔眼里，但丁的反抗，不过是迷醉于欲望、无法自拔，但丁还没有喝过他的，受他影响的发情就不会停止。  
维吉尔忍着发涨的欲望，耐心地安抚：“Dante，放松。”  
但丁听不进，发出嗬嘶嗬嘶的喘息声，甬道紧了又紧，夹得维吉尔的手指进退两难。  
维吉尔只能解开但丁的脚链，把但丁的两条长腿分开曲起，让穴口暴露得更多，方便双指的抽插。  
“啊…！”但丁动了动腿脚，想踹开维吉尔，但欲望的洗礼让他即使没有了枷锁，也无法反抗面前的人。他只能摇头晃脑地喘息着，下体不受控制般卖力地吸允着维吉尔的手指，理智早已离开了他的脑海，他的身体渐渐变得渴望，他想要更多。  
“Ver…gil…哈啊…”他自觉地张大双腿，任由维吉尔在那里进进出出。  
“乖…”维吉尔俯下身，吻住但丁的唇，手里的动作不停，逐渐增加到三根手指，继续翻搅进出。他的舌舔舐着，渐渐撬开但丁的牙齿，长驱直入，但丁尝到了什么，猛得一震，撇开嘴：“不要！”  
是自己精液的味道。  
维吉尔抓住但丁的下巴，继续追逐上去，让他避无可避，直至但丁快要窒息，才放开他：“味道怎样？”  
“不……”但丁剧烈地呼吸，下意识回答。  
维吉尔望着他，眼神忽明忽暗，抿了下嘴角：“可我觉得……还不错。”  
但丁看得愣了神，四根手指也不打招呼地齐驱直入。  
“啊！你……！嗯……”但丁承受着，用力地抓紧已经被汗水濡湿的枕头，呻吟着：为什么？Vergil……Vergil…Verge…  
维吉尔似乎感应到了什么，忍耐已是极限，他解开睡袍，俯下身，压在但丁身上，把脖颈暴露。  
但丁被情欲冲刷得崩溃，他乖乖地张开嘴，把唇贴在维吉尔的后颈，慢慢舔舐，时不时用牙齿触碰，脸上泪如雨花，下体也一片狼藉。坚挺在维吉尔的腹部上下磨蹭，下面的嘴一开一合地任由维吉尔进出，铃口渐渐分泌出点点白浊，像开了阀的水龙头，源源不断。  
维吉尔闷哼一声，把手指抽出，带出的淫液涂抹在自己的硬挺上，用前端顶住穴口，轻轻打磨绕圈。  
身下人似乎已经火烧眉急，不耐地把自己往前送，可也只能吞进一点点：“Vergil…”  
“再一次。”维吉尔压抑地命令。  
几乎是下意识的回答：“Verge…啊！！”  
维吉尔猛得把自己送进去，一插到底。与手指不同，维吉尔的硬挺把甬道塞得满满当当，密不透风。惊雷般的快感从下体传上大脑，不可控制地，但丁在释放的同时，用力咬住维吉尔的后颈，堵住自己失神的尖叫。  
维吉尔舒服地闷哼一声，也不着急动，而是把自己再送了送，深深地嵌进但丁的体内，感受着自己被标记、被包裹着的愉悦。  
从高潮中回过神来，但丁挣了挣铁链。维吉尔解开他的一只手，拉着他抚摸他们紧紧相连的地方。  
但丁迷迷糊糊地听见…  
“Dante，我们不会再分开。”  
闻着四处飘散的浓厚雄性荷尔蒙，维吉尔开始疯狂地律动起来，阴囊拍打在臀肉上的声音刺激着两人。  
或许是双胞胎的缘故，即使维吉尔生而为Omega，也并不娇弱，甚至拥有Alpha所拥有的一切，或许他们，从一开始就故意调换了性别。  
但丁的手铐早已全部解开，他抱着维吉尔，一起浮浮沉沉、起起伏伏。密密麻麻地快感一浪接一浪，他忘记了一切，让快感的浪潮把他带离坚守的港湾。  
他哭泣、呻吟、渴望：“Vergil…Verge…我其实…想你，想见你…嗯！”  
“Dante，我一直在等你。”  
维吉尔继续冲刺着，吻了吻但丁的脖子，然后一口咬了上去，任由丝丝鲜血淋漓。  
“啊啊啊！”  
“Dante，你是我的，我……”  
但丁模糊的意识已经听不清维吉尔在说什么，他只是不停地、不停地被迫呻吟着。  
“哈啊！慢…不…”  
……  
“Verge，再快…一…嗯啊…”  
……  
“啊啊…”  
……  
“太多了…套……啊！”  
“你忘了？你不会怀孕。”  
……  
…  
长夜漫漫，灵魂双子，在今夜，无数次归于一体。  
  
  
  
那晚但丁做了一个梦，一个很奇怪的梦。他是一点小小的光，他哭着对旁边的光说：“为什么我是Omega，我不要做Omega！”  
旁边的光说：“为什么？”  
“会被欺负！”  
“……”那点光想了想，说：“那我来做Omega，你来做我的Alpha，好不好？”  
  
————END————  
  
番外：  
  
对于五岁的孩童来说，失去双亲或许仅是噩梦的开始。  
维吉尔和但丁手牵着手，流离在市井小道，没了父母的庇护，他们只能依靠对方。四天前，他们从噩梦般的乞丐聚集地逃离，却进入了另一个噩梦。他们在各街小巷翻找着食物，在废弃的建筑物里休息，但好景不长。一天晚上，天突然下起磅礴大雨，维吉尔把厚衣服都给但丁穿，自己受了风寒，导致高烧不退。如今支撑着他的，只有抱着他的另一个小人儿。  
“别哭…笨蛋Dante……咳”  
但丁抱着维吉尔，泣不成声。  
“Vergil，呜……你起来好不好！”  
“……”维吉尔努力地维持着自己的眼皮不往下掉，生怕再也看不见这个笨蛋，可意志再坚强，也抵不住身体的软弱。  
见维吉尔快睡着的样子，但丁突然说：“Vergil，Vergil，会没事的！我保证！”  
远处，传来了警笛的声音，维吉尔皱着眉，缓缓闭上了眼睛。  
……  
当他再次醒来，周围的一切都变得陌生，但丁不见了，只有一个女人的声音在喊着：“老爷，他醒了！”  
一个男人走了过来：“Dante，你醒了？”  
维吉尔朦胧地聚焦着，一脸疑惑。  
男人迫不及待地介绍自己：“我是Mundus，我收养了你，从今往后，你就是我的儿子。”  
维吉尔咳嗽了两声，旁边的管家给他递了水，干涩的喉咙得到了一定缓解，他问：“Dante呢？”  
蒙杜斯好气又好笑：“你是烧糊涂了吗？”  
愣了一秒，维吉尔反应过来，挣扎着跳下床就要跑，但被一个旁边的管家拦住了。  
被挡住了去路，维吉尔压低眉毛，眼里的不悦暴露无遗，他用稚嫩的嗓音怒吼：“我不是Dante，一群蠢货！”  
蒙杜斯愣了片刻，这才反应过来：“你是Vergil？”  
维吉尔不屑一顾，反问：“Dante在哪？”  
“不知道。”  
这个答案维吉尔并不满意，只再问一遍。  
蒙杜斯也不太高兴：“哼，我本打算收养一个Alpha，结果变成了Omega，我的损失也将由你来补偿。”  
“愚蠢。”维吉尔冷笑，他冷冷地看着蒙杜斯，那眼神看起来丝毫不像一个五岁的小孩，“我要去找他。”  
蒙杜斯看着他，沉默了一会，并没有给他放行：“你以为这样瞎闹就能找到他？”  
这回换成维吉尔沉默了。  
“你的性子我很欣赏，只要你能好好的伪装成Alpha，帮我处理家族事物，我就不管你做任何事。”  
维吉尔冷哼一声。  
“我有，你想要的权利。”蒙杜斯扔出炸弹。这一条件对于社会底层的Omega来说，是顶尖的诱惑。但这对维吉尔来说，不过是工具而已。  
维吉尔观察了局势，犹豫片刻，下定决心：“好。”  
“合作愉快，Dante • Mundus！”  
“但，记住你所说的。”  
只为找到你，Dante。  
  
  
  
  
此时的但丁窝在一片草地里，迷迷糊糊地想着：Vergil…你还好吗？有吃上热热的饭吗？有盖好被子吗？  
我好饿喔……我想见爸爸妈妈……  
不可以！！  
仿佛听到了维吉尔对着他大喊，他猛得睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的，是一个笑呵呵的老婆婆。  
“哎呀，你可醒了，你晕在我家的麦田里，可把我吓着了。”  
“对了，你的爸爸妈妈呢？”  
……  
面对老婆婆一连串的慰问，但丁只感觉还有点迷茫。  
“小朋友，你叫什么名字？”  
对了，我叫Dante。  
不对，我是Vergil…可话到嘴边，他又放弃了。  
他告诉婆婆：“我叫…Tony…”  
  
————真的END了————


End file.
